


TMNT 2014/2016 - ¡AnImAlEs! - RxL

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Instincts, Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Other, Post 2014 movie after 2016 movie, Psychotropic Drugs
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: Han sido atrapados por una banda criminal... experimentan con ellos sin piedad... les cortan, les hacen pelear, los electrocutan cuando no hacen lo que quieren... los drogan haciendo que se vuelvan adictos lentamente... y los los obligan a tener relaciones sexuales consensuada o por violación, drogados o no drogados, todo eso bajo la simple respuesta: ¨sOlO sOn AnImAlEs¨.Pero estos animales... son muy preciados... mas el que  ahora depende de ellos...Creadores de los personajes: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.Creador de la historia y de los pequeños tmnt: RaphaHSLeonPublicado wattpad: 28 de Junio del 2020.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)





	1. Capitulo 1: Una Vil Trampa...

Trataban de escapar del edificio que se estaba cayendo luego de un ataque de el clan del pie, han encontrado una de sus bases de operaciones que ha resultado en una explosión de su ¨manera de que no quede nada de este lugar¨... lo mas importante para un hermano mayor es mantener a tu familia a salvo..

Ahora los cuatro hermanos corren por sus vidas a través del lugar que derrumbaba sobre ellos y lo han pensado bien ciertamente, lentamente cada uno de los niveles inferiores, planearon acabar con ellos a toda costa... y leonardo no les daría el gusto...

Leonardo: Mira a todos lados - Donnie necesitamos una salida ahora - dijo mientras todo tiembla.

Donatello: Trata de que sus aparatos funciones - No puedo, hay mucha interferencia en el lugar - dijo tratando de ver como sacarlos de este lugar.

Raphael: Gruñendo mira a leonardo - ¡Todo es tu culpa sin miedo! - le empuja para evitar que un escombro le caiga en cima.

Michelangelo: Piensa un momento, espera pensando - ¿Y si subimos para terminar en uno de los tejados? - pregunta.

Raphael: Lo empuja para que no le caiga nada - Fíjate en lo demás zopenco - resopla.

Donatello: Mira la probabilidad - Exacto se puede salir, vamos chicos recuerdo el mapa, y hay una parte en construcción que podemos usar como salida - dijo este.

Leonardo: Asiente - Bien - dijo siguiendo a donnie.

Logran subir por las escaleras contra incendios, subiendo tuvieron cuidado con tropezarse mientra tiembla el edificio, las personas estaban horrorizadas luego de que tan solo unos meses atrás se atrapada al destructor mientras los escombros de un edificio caían...

Pero.. bien ahora nuevo reto... una grúa extendida lo suficiente para llegar a unos edificios cercanos pero si resbalaban una caída muy horrenda e reveladora para los seres humanos en general... pero muy alto perfecto para terminar en un lado seguro... los menores miran a leonardo, este asiente y los cuatro comienzan a avanzar por el brazo de la maquina...

El primero y mas importante para ellos ya esta a salvo, makey fue el primero en ir adelante por decisión silenciosa de todos, luego donnie ya estaba con makey, un fuerte temblor... leo mira a raph quien estaba de ultimo..

Leonardo: Lo empuja a avanzar - ¡Vamos raph! - le grita.

Raphael: Avanza pero mira a leonardo - Hay tiempo para que los dos - dijo pero no puede ver a leo pero le toma de la muñeca, por mientras mas la capa de escombros e humo se hace presente - No te dejare - dijo.

Leonardo: Le caen lagrimas mientras se deja pero mientras se suelta de este - Ve a casa... llévate a los chicos.. - dijo serio.

Mientras se negaba hasta que un gran trozo de vidrio los separo a ambos y el brazo de la maquina comenzaba a ceder lentamente con el peso de las cosas...

Raphael: Mira a leonardo, negando y se hecha atrás, cae en el edificio con makey e donnie - Leo, leoo - dijo viendo como el brazo de la maquina cede con leonardo al otro lado.

El edificio explota muy fuerte desde arriba y cede totalmente pero si la mayoría donde leo... según los instrumentos que le mostró a donnie los resultado de su salida... no pudo haber sobrevivido... o alguien... en realidad, solo tres... no mas...

Los tres vieron eso.. y sin habla... se dejaron llorar y gritar por su hermano, mas raph quien.. toma a sus hermanos con el, para buscar a leo.. pero los policías e reporteros se acercaban, donnie y makey hicieron lo posible para llevarlo a la guarida, con el sensei splinter...

\- Mas tarde en la noche -

Un auto llega junto con unas camionetas, los trabajadores limpian el lugar hasta que uno encuentra algo raro, una criatura, un animal ¨que nunca antes ha visto o sabido¨, el jefe y dueño del edificio se acerca a ver...

¿¿¿???: Le toma el pulso - Traigan ayuda... - dijo.

Todos pasaron las voces del jefe hasta que llegaron muchos hombres a atender a la tortuga, si eso es exactamente lo que es, mira las heridas en su cuerpo, ropa, es un animal, ¿por que lo lleva? y mas su rostro, una enorme cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo... lo llevan a uno de los camiones..

¿¿¿???: Mira por ultima vez a la tortuga - Curen lo, denle comida y un baño, cuando despierte llámenme - ordena a sus hombres serio - Tengo asuntos que atender con el clan del pie - dijo el.

Los trabajadores: Asienten - Si señor - dijeron.

Leonardo sigue inconsciente, le costaba un poco respirar pero lentamente se movía... en la jaula para estos casos ¨especiales del jefe¨, mientras le llevan en la camioneta hasta otro lugar... el jefe siente que puede llegar a ser su día de suerte... luego de esta llamada de perdida de miles de dolares en efectivo claro...

\- En la guarida -

Estaban los tres hermanos restantes lamiéndose las heridas y apoyándose mutuamente mientras el sensei splinter estaba descansando, la herida de destructor fue muy grave para el anciano roedor, ¿como le dirán que su hermano mayor, leonardo... ha muerto?.

Michelangelo: Llorando mientras donnie lo abraza, pero no se puede clamar - ¿C-como le diremos a s-sensei? - los mira echo un mar de lagrimas.

Bien, eso no lo han pensado, ni mientras donnie vendaba y cosía las heridas mas graves que ambos tenían... ni mientras raph golpeaba el saco de boxeo con todas sus fuerzas..

Donatello: Termina con la ultima herida de su pierna - Debo ser yo.. - dijo suavemente.

Raphael: Niega - Quédate con makey, yo hablare con el sensei... - suspira - Desde un principio es mi culpa - dijo viendo el suelo.

Michelangelo: Asiente un poco - Se lo mas cuidadoso raph - dijo los suficientemente alto para que le escuchara.

Raph se dirige al lugar que usan por el momento para tener al sensei cómodo..

\- En la habitacion del sensei splinter -

Raphael: Toca suavemente como puede - ¿Sensei?, ¿esta despierto? - pregunta un poco nervioso.

Sensei splinter: Estaba leyendo un poco, recargado contra algunas almohadas - Adelante hijo mio.. - dijo suavemente.

Lo primero que raph tona son las vendas de su sensei y la intravenosa que le ayudaba a sanar su herida, se acerca y se sienta en sus piernas lentamente, el sensei splinter cierra el libro viendo la seriedad de su hijo de rojo, ojos rojos de llorar y heridas..

Raphael: Respira hondo - Sensei... tengo que decirle.. - lo mira a los ojos.

Sensei spliner: Lo mira a los ojos - Se sincero hijo mio - dio este.

Raphael: Siente las lagrimas en sus ojos - Leonardo... esta muerto - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Parpadea - Bien.. - dijo el sin mas - Puedes retirarte, raphael - dijo el anciano.

Raph se levanta y estaba apunto de abrir cuando, un ruido sordo se escucha...

Raphael: Corre hasta el sensei - ¡¡¡Donnieeeee!!! - grita.

Pronto los otros dos corrieron a su ayuda...

\- Mientras con leonardo -

Lentamente comienza a despertar, un lastimero sonido de animal se escucha salir de su garganta e pecho muy fuerte por el dolor de moverse.. hasta poder sentarse bajo la poca luz , pero algo estaba molestando le en.. su cuello. Una mano viaja hasta ese lugar, lo siente frió... era collar, explorando mas esta cosa fuera de lo natural para el, una cadena... mira sus manos... bien tiene mas cadenas...; sin mencionar que estaba desnudo..

Mira al frente y habían seres humanos que lo miraban como si fuera la cosa mas rara del mundo, gruñe muy fuerte mientras ellos solo lo observa, su cuerpo le duele pero se levanta llegando contra las rejas de la celda, sus músculos tiemblan por el esfuerzo.. pero aun muestra los dientes y gruñe; los hombres se alejaron excepto uno...

¿¿¿???: Mira a la tortuga, su rostro y a sus ojos un largo momento - ¿Tienes nombre? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Gruñendo - ¡¿Para que quieres saberlo?! - dijo enojado.

¿¿¿???: Sonriendo lo mira perverso - ¿Puedes hablar?, eso no lo sabia - dijo viendo el rostro de la tortuga.

Leonardo: Gruñendo molesto - ¿Por lo que veo no te lo esperabas? - mueve su cola con fastidio.

¿¿¿???: Sonriendo y saca una pistola - Pensaba hacerlo a la manera ¨buena¨ - dispara en la pierna de leonardo.

La tortuga de ojos azules se aleja al ver un dardo con una aguja, mientras se lo quita ya era tarde... mientras se comienza a sentir extraño y cae contra el suelo...

\- una semana después -

Los tres menores han estado de luto junto con su sensei que ha sobrevivido con suerte a un infarto, y rápidamente llego a su amiga humana... la perdida del hermano de azul e entendio la razón de las medicinas que ellos pedían, por consiguiente a vernon... el terror invade a la ciudad pero si las noticias no han dicho nada sobre una extraña criatura.. eso significa que leonardo esta vivo en algún lugar.. ellos lo sienten así..

Pero esa noche estaban.. ansiosos... un sonido familiar... que llegaba a sus oídos, tan bajo para un humano pero fuerte y claro para ellos, un llamado de tortuga... y eso activo sus instintos para encontrarlos...; aunque la parte racional de donnie diga que es solo una falsa sensación de que necesitan estar unidos..

\- En los muelles -

Los hombres armados resguardan la jaula de donde se estaban emitiendo los sonidos de baja frecuencia por grandes parlantes, tal vez con eso atraerían a los demás seres como la tortuga de ojos azules; quien cautivo y bajo efectos de una sustancia extraña para el, se encontraba acostado chillando y emitiendo esos sonidos.

¿¿¿???: Acaricia el ante brazo de la tortuga pero este la retrae - Pronto tendrás a tus amiguitos contigo - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se aleja hasta el grupo de hombres que monitoreaban con drones el perímetro.

¿¿¿???: Mira a su segundo al mando - Cuando vean a uno no lo maten, al contrario usen sedantes, mientras mas mejor - mira a la tortuga de ojos azules un poco tembloroso.

Segundo al mando: Asiente - si señor, ya lo tenemos cubierto - responde.

El hombre simplemente se va del lugar en su automóvil para atender sus otros asuntos...

\- Con los hermanos -

Siguen el sonido que se hace mas fuerte, no le prestan atención si los lleva a un callejón sin salida, pero continúan por ese llamado de ¨auxilio¨ y llegan al muelle... con muchos hombres... el sonido era muy fuerte; ellos tienen a leonardo..

Donatello: Escanea el lugar - Es... es leonardo - dijo felizmente cuando la coincidencia con una de las grabaciones de su voz concordaban, acerca con un acercamiento a los hombres - Tienen armas - dijo viendo a raph.

Raphael: Gruñe - Si lo tienen.. - dijo sacando sus sais - Lo encontraremos - dijo bajando a unos contenedores.

Michelangelo: Mira a donnie - ¿Y si nos atrapan?, ¿quien cuidara al sensei? - dijo siguiendo con este a raph.

Raphael: Los mira - Entonces regresen con el... yo traeré a leonardo de vuelta - dijo sin mas.

Donatello: Duda un momento - Bien... makey ven conmigo - dijo viendo a raph a los ojos.

Michelangelo: Mira a raph - Cuídense - dijo el de naranja.

Raphael: Asiente - Igual.. ustedes - dijo bajo viendo a los dos irse.

Baja a enfrentarse con los hombres que tienen cautivo a su hermano de azul, bueno ellos eran mucho mas fáciles que los soldados del clan del pie.... demasiado... comienza a llamar a leonardo, y las respuestas no se hacen esperar...

Abre la caja o celda donde estaba atrapado, lo ve... no lo puede creer... estaba en posición fetal, palido.. con una cadena en cuello y otras en sus manos e tobillos... y cuando lo vio una mezcla de alivio y terror..

Raphael: Mira a su hermano - ¡Leonardo! - dijo feliz.

Leonardo: Mira un poco dudoso - ¿R-raphael? - dijo feliz.

Un disparo, bueno varios... y todo se vuelve negro para la tortuga de rojo...

CONTINUARA....

\----------------------------


	2. Capitulo 2: Atrapados, Raptados, Las Mascotas Necesitan Entrenamiento..

Su visión aun borrosa, su cuerpo pesaba mas de lo que recordaba al intentar moverse, oye gritos distorsionados a su alrededor mientras se trata de poner de pie, una, dos tres descargas eléctricas en diferentes lugares; cae viendo a una fuerte luz en el techo, mareado y luego una sombra que le dispara justo en el brazo varias veces.

Todo vuelve a ser negro mientras cae devuelta al suelo...

Fueron metidos en los mismos camiones que se llevaron al primero, el cebo en uno con unos 4 soldados armados y el nuevo espécimen algo pesado en un camión para el solo por su enorme tamaño, no se arriesgaran de lastimaros por llevarlos en un solo transporte; o su jefe los matara... uno toma especial cuidado de la tela roja del nuevo, su jefe le sera útil como la azul de su primera mascota..

\- En la guarida -

Los dos menores estaban con su sensei, quien aun débil de la perdida primera del hermano mayor y ahora aduras penas puede con toda la noticia de que ahora fue el hermano de rojo quien intento rescatar al de azul pero no pudo regresar; fueron capturados, ahora solo quedan ellos dos y el sensei.

Sensei splinter: Acostado en sus almohadas y arropado - Niños... mis pequeños... - los mira serio pero preocupado y adolorido.

Michelangelo: Se acerca - Padre - susurra tratando de no llorar pero las lagrimas caen.

Sensei splinter: Sonriendo un poco - Deben buscar un lugar mas seguro para ustedes.. y mas para encontrar a sus hermanos - dice viendo al de lentes y a su pecoso de ojos azules.

Donatello: Toma la mano del sensei - Lo haremos juntos padre.. no te dejaremos - le dijo llorando.

Sensei splinter: Parpadea - Yo no me voy a morir hasta ver a sus hermanos en casa.. - dijo con calma.

Michelangelo fue por algunas cosas para el sensei quien estaba débil al sobrevivir al segundo infarto, necesitaba muchos cuidados a partir de ahora por parte de donatello e michelangelo estaban mas preocupados por su padre..

Donatello: Revisando con cuidado el vial de mutageno - Padre.. - susurra preocupado y con lagrimas.

Sensei splinter: Lo mira y asiente - Serán fuertes estoy seguro - dijo con seriedad viendo a los ojos marrones de donnie.

Donatello: Lo mira tratando de no llorar - No puedes dejarnos papa... te necesitamos - se quita los lentes para quitar las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Sensei splinter: Sonriendo - Prometí que vería a sus hermanos regresar.. - se trata de levantar.

Donatello: Lo vuelve a sentar negando - No papa, makey y yo traeremos de vuelta a leonardo y a raphael no te preocupes mas - dijo tratando de calmarlo hablando con la voz... de un líder ahora que el mismo se da cuenta.

En eso llega makey para darle al sensei su te, algo de comida para que se recuperara, mas cuando aun no han logrado poder mudarse a su hogar nuevo permanente mas protegido; al quedarse dormido la tortuga de morado y naranja salen.

Michelnagelo: Mira preocupado a donnie - ¿Los traeremos a casa cierto? - dijo con cierta pizca de tristeza.

El de morado abre sus brazos al de naranja para que llorara todos sus miedos y preocupaciones, quien aceptando este deja que estos se vayan con el cálido refugio que el ahora mayor de los dos le otorgaba con amor..

\- En algún lugar desconocido de la ciudad -

Abre lentamente los ojos, sus parpados pesados mientras escucha como se ríen al parecer, se sienta débil cuando intenta sobarse el cuello luego de dormir en un extraño lugar no era nada bueno que su cuello doliera tanto, pero... una cadena.. estaba en su cuello tira de ella pero era muy resistente, luego sus manos e pies estaban igual que su cuello, se levanta algo mareado pero recuperándose lentamente...

Escucha un llamado familiar, mira a los lados buscando quien lo hace y ve a su hermano, leonardo, que estaba contra la pared de su jaula, el estaba en una jaula también y no tenian ropa por lo que ve a leo tratando de cubrirse, no tiene problemas con eso, no obstante, no estaban solos..

Hombre 1: Viendo a la tortuga mas grande - Iré por el jefe, vigilen que a ninguno les pase nada o se sientan mal - dijo con seriedad a los otros.

Hombre 2: Asiente con fastidio, tirando a la cabeza de leo una bola de papel - ¡Si, nosotros cuidamos a estas mascotas del jefe! - se aleja de la jaula del grande con expresión de terror.

Raphael: Gruñendo extendiendo como puede su brazo por entre los barrotes de la jaula - ¿¡A quien le llamas mascota!?, ¡estúpido humano! - gruñendo muy fuerte tratando de llegar al hombre, las cadenas se tensan por cuan lejos intenta contener a la tortuga, lo hace gruñir mas.

Hombre 4: Parpadea al ver a raph parado con mucha facilidad en sus pies pero realmente... - ¡¡Una tortuga gigante que habla!! - grita, saltando mas lejos de la jaula, raph estaba tratando de abrir un espacio o romper los barrotes para salir.

Leonardo: Se levanta y trata de alcanzar a su hermano - ¡Raph detente! - exclama serio pero con una pizca aun de no saber como llego su hermano con el, tomando en sus manos los barrotes de su jaula, mientras sus cadenas también tensadas restringen su movimiento -( ¿Si raph esta aquí... con quien están makey, donnie y sensei?)- emitiendo pequeños gruñidos cuando recuerda -( Ya recuerdo... )- llego a la conclusión de no haber sido un sueño.

Un sonido de *clic* les llama la atención, cuando eran apuntados por armas haciendo que los dos retrocedan en las jaulas, bueno.. raph se mantuvo tratando de abrir esta pero estaba aun débil..

¿¿¿???: Impresionado sonríe un poco haciendo un gesto con su mano - Bajen las armas caballeros, no ven que ¨estas mascotas¨ están completamente ¨asustados¨ - dijo con tono despreciativo, que los ¨caballeros cumplieron¨, se acerca a la jaula del gigante nuevo - Hola amiguito, ¿puedes decirme tu nombre? - dijo como si un niño se tratase.

Raphael: Sus ojos se cubren con la membrana rompiendo con sus manos las barras de la jaula - ¡Déjame decirte ¨amiguito¨ que te haré pagar por lo que le hayas hecho a mi hermano leonardo! - se acerco lo mas que pudo, pero la cadena en su cuello lo detuvo al casi ahorcarse e caer a sus rodillas por las varas eléctricas, mientras mas amenazadores gruñidos salen de su pecho.

¿¿¿???: Se acerca y mir al de ojos e cinta azul - ¿Leonardo?, que bonito nombre.. te llamare baby blue - mira como leo estaba por atacar, pero estaba preocupado por su hermano como lo muestra su rostro completamente desenmascarado, el mira a la dirección del gigante pero rápidamente le quita la bandana azul - No vas a necesitar esto - dijo guardando mientras leo trata de poner sus manos en el hombre.

Raphael: Logra atrapar al hombre bajo el con su mano en el cuello de este - Devuelve eso a mi hermano - dijo con un tono de voz amenazante mostrando sus dientes.

Leonardo: Logra doblar los barrotes para salir pero la cadena lo hace retroceder, la cadena se estaba recogiendo por encima de el justo en cima por un sistema hidráulico - ¡Raphael suéltalo! - le suplica mientras lucha por soltarse pero era inútil ya se estaba por retorcerse.

Raphael: Mira al hombre bajo y se echa atrás resoplando, pero al parecer se activa el mismo mecanismo y se detiene el de leo quien tos tratando de respirar nuevamente - Suéltanos si sabes lo que es bueno.. - la maquina deja de funcionar pero era solo para contenerlo.

Las dos tortugas estaban con miradas serias, mas cuando el hombre se limpia la suciedad, y camina hasta raphael para quitarle la bandana, este intenta alejarlo pero las otras cadenas tenían el mismo sistema para jalar, haciendo que estuviera arrodillado y con los brazos hacia atrás para que fuera mas fácil para el hombre tomar la preciada tela roja; leonardo estaba también en la misma posición, mientras observa al hombre salir de lo que era la jaula de raph.

¿¿¿???: Viendo con un poco de molestia a raph - Tienes mucha ¨personalidad raphael¨, me gusta eso.. king red, sera útil para cuando tenga que ¨deshacerme¨ de unos asuntos - guarda la tela roja en su traje - Desde ahora ustedes serán solamente lo que son realmente... unos lindos e obedientes mascotas o unos ¨AnImAlEs¨ - dijo como si fuera lo mas normal.

Raphael y leonardo: Su shock cambian por esas palabras - ¡Nosotros no somos ningunas mascotas o animales! - gritan enojados cuando una corriente proporcionada por las cadenas los hace gritar de dolor.

¿¿¿???: Sonriendo con malicia pero a la misma vez con inocencia falsa - Eso se puede cambiar con mucho ¨entrenamiento¨ que comenzara cuando terminen de habitar su ¨área de juegos¨, pero cuando se porten mal... - su rostro mostró seriedad e frialdad - Serán castigados.. - dijo solamente.

Hace unas señas a sus hombres para que cambiaran a las tortugas por jaulas mas grandes y resistentes conectadas a penas por literalmente en una esquina, mientras los dos se tratan de oponer lo mas que puede, pero usan sedantes... todo vuelve a ser negro...

\- Unos días después con leonardo y raphael -

Como lo ordeno el ¨amable dueño¨, las dos tortugas fueron puestos en jaulas nuevas y mas resistentes que no pueden romper, en la noche cuando despertaron luego del sedante e transporte a los nuevos encierros, acordaron que no hablarían mas... 

Raphael: Siendo mojado por una manguera mientras no puede mover su cuerpo por las restricciones en sus brazos e piernas - ¡Suéltenme maldita sea! - grita con un gruñido aterrador, mientras tratan de bañarlo.

Hombre 1: Le echa agua a la cara - Te deberíamos cortar la lengua, pero el jefe te quiere completo.. - vuelve a apuntar la manguera a las piernas - ¿En donde diablos vivían en una cloaca? - dijo tratando de evitar el pestilente olor.

Raphael: Intenta que no lo toquen mucho y mas cuando el chorro a presión tocaba su piel de forma nada agradable - En... ¡la de tu madre! - grita consiguiendo que se aflojaran sus restricciones.

Los demás hombres: Intentan volverlo amarrar, hasta que uno pasa su mano por las cositas que colgaban orgullosas de la tortuga - ..... ¿Enserio marico? - dicen al nuevo mas nuevo, aprovechando el miedo de la tortuga para amarrar a la ¨mascota¨.

La tortuga estaba aterrorizado por sus cositas y una mano tan cerca, bueno eso se lo gana por no poder quedarse callado como el plan, piensa la tortuga de ojos azul, que estaba igual en la llamada ¨hora del baño¨ que el mismo estaba destinado; pero mientras la tortuga de rojo no parece gustarle que le despojen de la pestilencia de años de vida.

Leonardo: Mirando a su hermano serio, ya habían terminado de bañarlo y le colocaron la nueva cadena en su cuello antes de soltarlo, bueno era un cambio de planes - Me avergüenzas - susurra mientras el otro gruñe mientras lo secan.

¿¿¿???: Sonriendo afuera de la jaula - Que buenos muchachos, tan limpios y bonitos - dijo entrando con una sonrisa - Ahora como buen dueño les pondré algo para saber donde están - dijo.

Raphael y leonardo: Miran al hombre - ¿Saber donde?.... ¡Que hacen noooooo! - gritan cuando sienten sus colas son agarradas y les inyectan algo - ¡No somos perros, gatos o cualquier animal, mucho menos somos unas mascotas!, ¡eres un maldito! - gritan con ojos blancos de rabia.

Las tortugas rompen las restricciones a sus movimientos, las cadenas no habían sido puestas a tiempo o bueno correctamente, pero el hombre saca un pequeño mando y al accionar el botón una descarga eléctrica se hace presente; al quitar su dedo las dos tortugas estaban temblando..

¿¿¿???: Se acerca a ellos y se agacha - Soy dueño de dos peculiares mascotas tortugas gigantes, escuchen bien todos, soy dueño de baby blue y king red, ahora llévenlos y no les den de comer.. deben aprender que a su dueño no se le debe morder - dijo con seriedad.

Las dos tortugas fueron jalados luego de que le pusieran cadenas y usando varas de electroshock para encaminarlos a sus jaulas, donde no les dieron comida o agua en lo que restaba de día..

\- En la noche en ese desconocido lugar -

Acurrucado en una esquina de su jaula tratando de desaparecer al sentirse observado escucha algo, despierta sobresaltado del frió lecho de losa, mira a los lados hasta ver a su hermano de ojos amarillos..

Leonardo: Se acerca a el como puede por las cadenas e jaula - Raph, ¿que haces? - pregunta al sentarse preocupado.

Raphael: Con una navaja plegable - ¿Que piensas que hago?, me largo - gruñendo continua su trabajo.

Leonardo: Lo ve ahora como rompe la barra con su fuerza, se aleja cuando le lanza algo - Nos vas a meter en problemas - recordando con miedo.

Raphael: Lo mira - Si quieres ser tratado como mascota bien, hazlo - resopla con enojo.

Luego ve como se logra quitar la cadena casi ahorcándose, por suerte la cadena exploto por la tensión mientras leo preocupado buscaba salir para ver a su hermano, solo que este se levanto y tomando forzosas respiraciones salto hasta el traga luz como salida..

\- En la otra parte que eran el laberinto de ¨túneles¨ hacia una habitación -

La tortuga de azul camino lentamente por la nueva ¨entrada¨, la cadena ha dejado de estar en su cuello desde esa mañana, pues los hombres notaron que faltaba el mas grande y lo dejaron suelto... en su jaula, pero encontró esto abierto y de las otras jaulas por lo que ve el recorrido llevan a otro lugar; intento romperlas pero estas eran resistentes.

Era mas grande... que las otras y contigua a las demás jaulas por el laberinto de túneles o pasadizos, reconoce a la figura que estaba en medio siento electrocutado y azotado por varios hombres..

Leonardo: Corre levantado en dos piernas pero otros hombres lo hace alejarse - ¡Aléjense de mi hermano! - exclama.

¿¿¿¿????: El con una sonrisa en el lado mas cubierto por la oscuridad solo algunos mechones de su cabello rojo como la sangre - Siéntate - dijo.

Leonardo: Corre hasta raph, pisando accidentalmente un charco de agua - Raph - dijo suavemente pero le comienzan a dar descargas con la varas.

Luego de unos quince minutos de resistirse pero iban subiendo la intensidad, hasta que logran que estuviera sentado como un perro y luego hacer que se acostara como el cansado de la otra tortuga; aunque realmente raph había recurrido a intentar a tacar.. pero es inútil.

Raphael: Mira doloroso a su hermano cuando un fuerte latigazo choca con su pierna - Idi... ota... - susurra con dolor por los golpes.

Leonardo: Cierra los ojos lentamente aceptando esto en silencio.

El benevolente dueño apalude sonriendo, luego unos disparos se escuchan y todo se vuelve negro..

\- En la guarida y luego en un callejón cerca de la guarida -

Las dos tortugas estaban haciendo lo posible para complacer a su sensei, por mas que este no les quisiera molestar y que estuviera tratando de seguir su rutina, pero en el fondo saben los dos menores que tanto ellos como el propio sensei puede estar planeando ir por sus hermanos mayores; aun recuperándose de todo y llegando al punto de que sea makey quien lo tenga descansando en su habitación desde que lograron mudarse completamente a la nueva guarida.

Los dos menores consiguieron que su padre se quedara a dormir en casa mientras ellos buscaban la forma de encontrar su medicina, teniendo que hacer una llamada a april para que los ayudara..

April: Viendo a los lados del callejón con vernon a su lado, cuando cerca escucha ¨el aterrizaje¨ - Chicos, tenemos la medicina del sensei splinter - dijo con preocupación con la bolsa de medicinas de todos los tipos para estos casos.

Michelangelo: Sale de las sombras y la abraza junto a vernon - Gracias por venir - dijo con unas lagrimas y dejando que april fuera a entregar las medicinas.

Vernon: Un poco nervioso le da unas palmaditas en el hombro a la tortuga de bandana naranja - ¿Que sucede makey?, ¿donde están leo y el grandote? - viendo que ellos estaban sin los mayores.

Donatello: Sale de las sombras - No sabemos exactamente... - murmura - Pero... sabemos que están vivos... - dijo con un nudo en la garganta que no puede quitarse - Leo... desapareció y raph trato de encontrarlo... pero... - es abrazado por makey.

April y vernon: Preocupados - ¿¡Por que no dijeron nada!? - comenzaron a regañarles.

Luego los menores le llevaron a la guarida donde mas calmados comenzaron a contar su versión de las cosas... arrepintiéndose mil veces de haberle hecho caso a raph y llorando a moco tendido, consolados por april e vernon; ahora deben tener mas cuidado... solo pueden suplicar al cielo que estén bien los dos mayores...

\- En el lugar de cautividad de leo y raph -

Raphael: Golpea la jaula con todas sus fuerzas pero aun con todo no puede romperla - ¿Este tipo parece tener mucho dinero, he? - murmura en el suelo con la respiración acelerada y sus extremidades doliendo.

Leonardo: Estaba meditando en silencio - ¿Puedes pensar un momento siquiera? - lo mira aunque evitando mirar a la entrepierna de este - Solo hay que seguir-les el rollo raph, ni que actuar como un animal rabioso fuera algún problema para ti - dijo serio.

La conversación se corta cuando el amado e adorado ¨dueño¨ se hace presente luego de su jornada de trabajo, quien se acerca a las jalas y solo se inclina un poco atrás con un mirar cínico..

¿¿¿???: Sonriendo amable - Que bien los veo, no tienen que preocuparse, contrate al mejor entrenador para mis dos mascotas, aunque su lado ¨AnImAl¨ me dejara encantado - dijo con una mezcla de malicia y felicidad genuina.

Raphael: Gruñendo - No somos nada de eso y no somos mascotas - le escupe en la cara al hombre con una sonrisa arrogante dibujada.

Leonardo: Mira serio al hombre - Liberanos ahora mismo o te patearemos el trasero a ti y a tus hombres - dijo con seriedad.

Este se ríe mientras da la vuelta afuera haciendo señas a sus hombres armados y ellos solamente pueden apretar el agarre de los barrotes..

\- Día 1 -

Entrenador: Sonriendo viendo cada parte de las tortugas - Son completamente... ¨¡exóticas mascotas!¨, nunca había visto a una tortuga de esta especie - dijo con cierto grado de fascinación.

Las dos tortugas exóticas, estaban amarrados completamente para permitir se revisados de forma ¨medica¨ mientras un molesto sonido de clip se escuchaba mientras las manos con cinco dedos tocaban la piel y partes privadas para el ¨examen no invasivo¨..

Leonardo: Se sobre salta cuando comienzan a tocar cerca de su pelvis - ¡mmmmm! - le habían puesto un bozal con anterioridad.

Entrenador: Pasa su mano por la cabeza de leo como ¨recompensa¨ - Buen chico, ya van a terminar de revisar tus bolas y ano.. no te preocupes, a ninguna mascota le gusta - dijo de una forma peculiar.

Raphael: Gruñendo mientras le hacen lo mismo, comienza a gruñir mas fuerte al sentir una mano en su miembro - ¡Grrrrr! - gruño cuando comenzaron a molestarlo.

Entrenador: Hace lo mismo con raph aunque este mueva mucho la cabeza - Eres un toro amigo - dijo viendo que le han señas.

Leonardo: Siente como le tocan la pelvis mucho un poco mas arriba de su miembro, se siente raro -( ¡Son unos pervertidos! )- exclama en su mente.

Entrenador: Le da palmadas a ambos - Bien echo - dijo sonriendo.

Los dos fueron sedados para transportarlos a sus jaulas..

\- Día 2 -

El sonido de una gota para muchos es sinónimo de agua cerca, pero para otros en ciertas situaciones... es la peor tortura del mundo, mas cuando alguien trata de enseñarte done ¨debes hacer del baño¨ desde unas buenas horas, unas veintiuno para ser precisos...

Leonardo: Comenzaba a sudar temblando - ... - el goteo en sus oídos mientras el entrenador sirve un refrescante vaso de limonada en un vaso - ggrrr - estaba gruñendo.

Pero entonces el entrenador toma la jarra y la vierte el contenido de esta a unos dos pasos de la tortuga encadenada de manos y pies.. la naturaleza luego de mucho concentración y disciplina... mando todo lo contenido por la tortuga; primera vez que la tortuga sentía esta ¨libertad¨ al descargar sus necesidades, luego de terminar no pudo mirar a raph quien entraba a la fuerza para sus lecciones..

\- Día 3 -

El sonido de algo cortando el viento y eco de algo mas bien hecho de cuero, un látigo, el entrenador y una habitación con muchas cosas.... como un circo piensa la tortuga grande mientras se ríe, eso era mucho antes de que el hombre lo golpeara con eso en su caparazón, brazos e piernas..

Raphael: Gruñendo enojado mientras el hombre se acerca con el látigo - ¡Me vuelves a pegar con esa cosa y te jugo que te van a abrir para sacártela del trasero! - sisea de enojo pero aun manteniendo su postura de cuatro patas.

Entrenador: Le da un latigazo en la mejilla haciendo que raph se cubriera el rostro con ambas manos, un poco de rojo se puede ver - Debes obedecer, deja de hablar tortuga, por mas que lo trates de ocultar eres un salvaje animal sediento de sangre - dijo serio de espaldas y voltea para dar unos pasos atrás.

Raphael: Se levanta en dos pies mientras se truena los dedos - Bueno... siempre he escuchado que ¨soy un animal de puro instinto¨ - mostrando sus afilados dientes.

El grito de pánico alerto a los hombre que fueron rápidamente a contener a la bestia verde gigante, que llego a usar casi cuarenta de estos mientras la rabia e cólera de la tortuga gigante estaba activa; un sedante por parte del jefe le puso fin..

\- Día 4 -

Las moscas revoloteaban en el lugar donde que debe ser llamado ¨lugar insalubre para siquiera dejar algo con la regla de cinco minutos¨, eso es lo que piensa la tortuga de ojos azules y que aparte deber comer algo crudo sin sus manos.. mira a su hermano menor en la jaula contigua a la suya...

Raphael: Comiendo hambriento el pedazo que le tocaba, con molestia por un collar en su cuello.

Leonardo: Parpadea y se cubre la boca - ¡¿Es enserio raphael?! - exclama.

Raphael: Lo mira con la boca llena - Yo no me voy a morir tan fácil - le responde volviendo a comer.

Leonardo: Mira el pedazo su estomago gruñía de no tener bocado - Guu... - suelta mientras se lleva un pedazo a la boca y traga en seco, su piel escamosa reacciona volviéndose de ¨gallina¨.

Con pequeños bocados al trozo de carne hasta llenar su estomago aunque asqueado, el oji-azul le da el resto a su hambriento hermano de ojos ámbares..

\- Día 5 -

¿¿¿???: Viendo como estaba sentado - Camina - ordena lo observa caminar a cuatro patas de forma elegante aunque aun torpe - Siéntate, buen chico - se acerca.

Leonardo: Le gruñe cuando esta muy cerca lo trata de apartar con sus manos - ¡Aléjate! - le gruñe rompiendo este día el voto de silencio, sus cuerpo estaba lleno de rasguños y moretones - ¡No soy un perro! - le sisea sus ojos cubiertos con la membrana protectora.

¿¿¿???: Le pega en las manos fuerte con el palo hasta ver que de lo verde se convierte en rojo - No hables, o me veré obligado a cortar-les a king red y a ti, baby blue, las lenguas - dijo amenazante tomando la nariz de leo.

Leo lo mira... impotente... pero ardiendo en rabia, lo muerde como si fuera un verdadero animal en la mano, pero el hombre responde golpeándole con el palo, hasta que leo no puede mas y lo suelta alejándose hasta una esquina..

Leonardo: se cubre la boca con su mano -( ¿¡Q-que acabo d-de... hacer!?)- se pregunta disgustado.

El dueño mira a la tortuga y con una sola palabra este desparece, aunque le tuvo que golpear con el palo en la pierna para sacarlo de ese trance...

\- Unas dos semanas luego en el cautiverio -

Era mas grande la posibilidad de que raph terminara ¨castigado¨ que sus oportunidades de poder escapar de las manos de este tipo pelirrojo que se hace llamar el dueño de ambos hermanos..

¿¿¿???: Viendo a la tortuga mas grande colgado de su caparazón - King red... solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes dos, no debiste atacar al ¨veterinario¨ pues esto no es peor de mi plan de cortarles las lenguas a ambos - dijo con cierto dolor.

Raphael: Mueve su cola molesto y gruñe - No si puedo patear tu trasero antes - se trata de soltar del gancho en su caparazón pero con dolor.

¿¿¿???: Mira a la tortuga - Creo que es mejor deshacernos del problema de raíz, ¿no lo crees king red? - toma un bisturí de la mesa - Un pequeño ¨arreglo necesario¨ por tu comportamiento y personalidad que aunque me agrade no puedo permitir contra mi - dijo acercándose con seriedad.

Leonardo: Estaba sentado atado de brazos con cadenas, su cuello con otra y en sus pies - ¡¡¡No se atreva a tocar a mi hermano, si quiere corte me la lengua a mi o lo que usted quiera!!! - se levanta y da unos pasos pero las cadenas sostenida por la pared no era bueno.

El ¨dueño¨ se acerca a la tortuga de ojos azules, con intenciones de cumplir el castigo que el amable ha aceptado, no sin antes hacer que los hombres inclinaran a la tortuga de ojos azules, quien por miedo trata de ocultarse en su caparazón...

¿¿¿???: Enojado - Debes quedarte callado y temerme pequeño baby blue... - susurra pero algo lo detiene.

Raphael: Gruñendo muy fuerte sosteniendo la mano y apretándola hasta escuchar un crujir de los huesos - Nadie... toca a mi hermano - murmura.

El hombre saca una pequeña caja e presionar un botón, que hace a la tortuga mas grande retorcerse de dolor y gritar por la intensa descarga eléctrica diseñada, soltando al hombre mientras cae de rodillas y hasta estar haciendo ¨reverencia de piedad¨; por un collar que añadieron desde el incidente con el entrenador..

Leonardo: Se cubre a raphael con su cuerpo y baja la cabeza, asustado pero aun queriendo que perdonara la vida de su hermano.

¿¿¿???: Mira a leo fríamente pero aleja el arma - Llévenlos a sus jaulas y quiero que ya... terminen de hacer a estas ¨mascotas¨ - dijo a sus hombres.

Raphael: Mira a su hermano mayor... estaba llorando, pero el no puedo quitar las preocupaciones.

El hombre sonríe... solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus mascotas obedecieran a el, y fueran los lindos, interesantes e salvajes animales que eran realmente.. deja que los lleven a sus jaulas...

\- En la noche en las jaulas -

Estaba oscuro mientras la poca luz se filtraba de los traga luces, lo malo para ese momento en que deseaban luego de tantos golpes y electrocutes por parte de los humanos ¨entrenadores de mascotas¨, el frió era peor para ellos ya que los trataban de doblegar como fuera; junto con que cada tortuga estuviera alejada de la otra...

Leonardo: Temblaba del frió mientras con la cadena en su cuello llega a los barrotes de su jaula, preocupado por su hermano de rojo - Raph... - lo llama bajo - R-raphael - su voz preocupada.

El otro levanta lentamente su cabeza con cansancio, sus brazos dolían luego de estar suspendidos de estos... pero mas lo era el tejido sensible entre su caparazón y su cuerpo como tal, el frió entumece sus músculos pero ver a su hermano de ojos azules.. que le llama con sonidos de tortuga preocupado.

Raphael: Mira a leo con un poco de dolor - No me doblegare... - le dijo serio con su ¨chispa de rebeldía¨ aun viva, se acerca a la esquina mas cercana de la jaula lentamente - ¿Estas... bien? - no era normal para el hacer esta pregunta al ver algunos cortes.

Leonardo: Asiente con una sonrisa cansada, mientras logra sacar un brazo para chocar los puños con el otro - Estoy bien.. no somos lo que dijo ese hombre, no somos solamente... animales.. - dijo susurrando.

Los dos se alejan cuando escucha como el nuevo ¨guardia¨ se hace presente con una taza de café y un termo silbando viendo con desagrado hacia ellos, con voz alta: ¨escuchen ustedes dos, son animales y actúen como tal, recuerden y graben-se eso.... AnImAlEs¨, no era nada brillante al respecto a esa cita que cada uno de los guardias tiene, se sienta a vigilar-los en la sala de control con las cámaras; leo ve al hombre entrar en ese lugar y rápidamente, pasando sus manos por entre los barrotes toma las mejillas de raph para acercarlo y unir la frente de este con su nariz.. la forma de dar las buenas noches..

Los dos vuelven a su ¨lugar para dormir¨, a tener como en las ultimas semanas, tratando de olvidar esas palabras mientras mas les tratan como animales salvajes y no como seres inteligentes... caen a los sueños sin sueños..

CONTINUARA...

\-------------------------------------------


End file.
